Arkillo/Jacky 50A
Bio Arkillo was a member of the Sinestro Corps, also known as the Yellow Lantern Corps that was founded by Thaal Sinestro. Arkillo was recruited to the Sinestro Corps due to the fact even without his Yellow Lantern equipments, at default he already can instill great fear to others, which is a requirement that every new Yellow Lanterns must have. His brutal nature made him a Drill sergeant, or a trainer like his Green Lantern counterpart that he always fight, which is Kilowog. He also oversees the creation of new Qwardian Rings. He was a principal combatant during the Sinestro Corps war. At one point, Arkillo was defeated by Kilowog and got his ring and middle finger ripped out by Kilowog. With a way, Arkillo was able to escape Earth, where he battled Kilowog previously. Later, he made his way to Daxam and challenged Mongul II. However, he might win against Mongul, but later, Mongul counters and defeats him, and rips his tongue. His tongue later regrows, but later, his career in the later Sinestro Corps is unknown. Class Scrapper *Does follow-up attacks when attacking Infiltrators and gains Close Quarter Combat if being attacked or attacking Infiltrators. Takes reduced damage from Infiltrators. *Vulnernable to Bruisers. Bruisers gains Enraged when being attacked or attacking Scrappers, increasing all stats. Passives Powered By Fear *Deals extra damage against targets inflicted with Intimidated and Cower. *Inflicts Intimidated to all enemies at the start of the match. *Immune to Fear effects. Inspiring Fear *Inflicts Intimidated to all enemies at the start of the round. *Grants Powered By Fear 'to all allies at the start of the round. 'Intensive Training *Takes reduced damage from counter attacks and follow-up attacks. *Grants all allies the same passive after 2 rounds. Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Actions Fearful Buzzsaw *Melee energy attack. *5 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Bleeding: Takes damage every turn and takes extra damage if doing a hostile action. **Off-Balance: Removes and prevents counter attacks when active. Dreaded Scream *Debuff *Debuffs all enemies. *Inflicts: ** Deep Fear: '''Reduces all stats and has a 50% chance to fail attacking. Chance to fail and stat reduction is increased if the target is inflicted with Cower or Intimidated. '''Vornian Bite *Melee unarmed slashing attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Winded: Removes and prevents follow-up attacks when active. **Buff Blocker: Cannot take buffs when active. *Grants: **(Self) Regeneration: Restores health every turn. Construct Spear *Melee energy slashing attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Remove Buffs: Removes beneficial effects on the target. **Exposed: Reduces defense by 25%. *Special properties: **Hemorrhage: Causes all bleeding effects to trigger. ** Fearful Strike: '''Guaranteed to do critical damage to targets inflicted with Intimidated, Cower or '''Deep Fear. Fear Shield *Buff. *Buff energy. *Buffs one ally. *Grants: ** Fear Shield: '''Shield effect absorbs certain amount of damage. Turns Intimidated and Cower that is inflicted on the target to Rising Up. Cannot buff target with Rising Up if the target does not have Intimidated or Cower. '''Wrecking Ball *Ranged energy attack. *3 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Shield Breaker: Removes and prevents shields while active. *Grants: **(All allies) Game Breaker: '''The next attack is guaranteed to hit and crit and inflicts Shield Breaker and has Catastrophic. '''Savage Constructive Fist *Melee energy attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Fumbling: Single target attacks provoke a counter-attack. **Weakened: Attack reduced by 25%. *Special properties: **Exploits Exposure: Deals more damage against Exposed targets. **Exploits Dizzy: Deals more damage against Dizzy targets. Category:Villains Category:DC Comics Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Scrappers